


A Pair Of Frozen Hands To Hold (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clothing Kink, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, for suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Out of all the things to trigger Bucky's memories, it just had to be Steve wearing suspenders, didn't it.





	A Pair Of Frozen Hands To Hold (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainKittah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKittah/gifts).



> i got braces on the weekend and have had this in my head since ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i also owed alex some suspender porn from my first so have this 
> 
> title from girls by the 1979 (which is ironic and is making me laugh too much. it's four am,,,,)

“Steve.”

The adult hummed gently in response, mumbling ‘one minute’ as he quickly finished the page of his book, marking it before he closed it and looked up at Bucky. He still had the plastic bag of groceries in his hand, dangling from the ends of his metal fingers as he just looked at Steve, who was wearing fucking _braces_ over a pristine white shirt. His feet were bare, but his legs were covered in black slacks that hugged his thighs.

“You alright, Buck? I can help you if you want.”

Steve’s voice snapped him back into focus, and Bucky couldn’t hear any malice in Steve’s voice, but his lips were smiling, as if knowing what was zipping through Bucky’s mind. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to place them away, practically flying through the room. He was back at Steve’s side in minutes, face still blank. Steve frowned at him. “Buck-”

“You were smaller, when you wore these,” Bucky interrupted, moving closer so he could grab the braces and pull at them slightly, not letting them snap back. Steve froze under the touch and words, swallowing thickly. “Didn’t have a chance to wear them when I got the serum,” he explained breathlessly.

Bucky nodded, rubbing his thumb over the material before looking at Steve. “I used to love you wearing these.”

Steve’s tense figure softened slightly, and he smiled with amusement in his eyes. “You did. I wore them a lot more when you told me.”

Bucky was the one to swallow thickly this time, biting the bullet when he said, “I wonder if you’re still so needy.”

Steve’s breathing picked up again, and his cheeks flushed. He didn’t look away when he whispered, “Why don’t you find out for yourself then, Buck.”

Bucky’s metal hand moved from his side to the back of Steve’s neck at lightning speed, curling around the skin so he could pull Steve closer. Their lips slammed together with aroused groans from both participants, Steve’s hands grabbing at Bucky’s hips and tugging him until Bucky was in his lap. He bit Steve’s bottom lip just as he snapped back the brace he’d been holding, feeling more than viewing Steve arch his back, breaking their kiss to whine into the open air.

“Buck, Bucky oh my god,” Steve groaned, his hands an iron grip that didn’t hurt Bucky, tugging him closer until they were flush against each other. “Want to feel you again, please baby?”

Bucky sucked in a breath and nodded, leaning back just to pull off his shirt, throwing it across the room and letting out a laugh when his elbow barely clipped Steve’s jaw, who snorted in response. Bucky fingers were instantly moving to the suspenders, not undoing them but pulling them aside so he could undo the buttons on the shirt. He whined and groaned and especially panted hard as Steve’s hands felt him up, played with his skin, rubbing welts into his muscle with the pinch of his fingers.

It wasn’t until Steve had his arms out of the shirt that he moved those magic fingers over Bucky’s pecks, pinching at his nipples and twisting them. Bucky thrived and reacted to wonderfully, twisting in Steve’s lap and tipping his head back to whine into the air. His hands gripped Steve’s shoulders, using them to pull himself back to he could kiss Steve, both of them moaning when Bucky rubbed their clothed cocks together.

Bucky pulled back from the kiss when Steve’s fingers relented, not having to look to move the braces to their place over Steve’s shoulders. Steve felt foreign to the straps over his bare chest, but he found himself loving it again, especially with the way Bucky was looking at him.

“It’s so unfair that you still look so good in them, doll,” Bucky murmured, metal hand causing Steve’s already hot skin to set ablaze as he touched him. Steve groaned when Bucky’s fingers followed his happy trail, gently rubbing over his erection through the nice pants.

“I really want to suck you off,” Bucky confessed, and Steve snorted through his desperate breaths.

“I’m not stopping you.”

Bucky didn’t need any more encouragement than that, sliding back until he was on his knees, pushing his way between Steve’s legs, spreading to accompany him. Bucky set on undoing the buttons to the pants, having to struggle slightly to pull the boxers down. They eventually pulled down enough to let Steve’s cock spring up, flushed red and already leaking at the top. Steve’s hips shifted sharply when the motion occurred, voice strained when he said, “You could just take the suspe-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Bucky cut him off, his lips turning up when Steve barked out a laugh. The laugh manifested into a moan when Bucky’s hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it.

“Like this?” Bucky said, as if he needed to be reminded how Steve liked it. Tight and slow, squeezing the base when he got to it, swipe at the tip with his thumb.

Steve moaned, voice cracking, “Other hand. Please.”

Bucky paused all his movements, his shoulders tensing as he looked up at Steve, who looked back down at him. His face was flushed red, and his eyes were lowered to match his slightly parted mouth, and he looked too obscene. Bucky almost didn’t want Steve to leave the apartment ever again, just keep them in his bed and keep him there.

“Please Buck, I really want it,” he whined, reaching out his right hand to hold it over Bucky’s shoulder, feeling the scars and the skin blending into metal. Bucky took a shaky breath but removed his flesh, only to replace it a few seconds later with cold metal, and Bucky’s hesitation was out of his mind because Steve’s reaction was incredible. His back arched off the couch, and his skin turned a shade closer to a tomato as he gasped.

“Is this – okay?” Bucky asked, hesitation clear in his voice. Steve just nodded avidly, reaching out the hand again and let it curl over Bucky’s shoulder, shuddering as the metal limb got him off slowly. “God damnit Buck, better than I thought it would be. Please. _Please_.”

Bucky hummed, letting his hand drag up so the metal plates rode with the skin, thankfully not catching. Steve gasped loudly, and his hips slammed up, making Bucky want to wrap his lips around the tip. He didn’t, instead saying, “Please what, doll? Tell me what you need.”

“Your mouth,” Steve said breathless, head tipped back so his chin and throat were shown off, the muscle glands pulling nicely and making him look way too hot from the angel Bucky had. But he obeyed, his hands moving to shove Steve’s hips into the couch forcefully as he let his let wrap around the head, suck it gently and just open Steve up to the motions.

He whined, and Bucky had to swallow when a hand curled in his long hair, tug it slightly. “Stop teasing, Buck. Please. Missed your mouth so-”

Bucky didn’t have to be asked twice, and he let his mouth sink around Steve’s length as he remembered it, from the cold nights in the war when they had to be so careful and quiet. Bucky was able to relax his jaw and open his throat, looking up at Steve and whining around his cock, pulling back to try and give him the message.

It took a few goes, but Steve eventually got with the program and let his hand tighten in Bucky’s hair, slowly dragging it back and watching Bucky follow, push forward when that same hand forced him down again. It was incredibly dirty – watching as his cock disappeared around those flushed lips and come out slick in Bucky’s saliva, shuddering, fingers tightening on those hips. Steve was already so close, continuously fucking slowly into Bucky’s mouth until his stomach collapsed and he was coming, spilling down Bucky’s throat with a shuddering moan, louder than the rest.

Bucky slowly pulled away when Steve was done, resting his head gently on Steve thigh. When Steve came back to the world slowly, Bucky flesh hand was gently playing with his fingers, looking at Steve with a soft smile he hadn’t seen since before the war.

Bucky’s look, however, collapsed when he saw Steve’s face soften and his eyes water, and he was clambering into Steve’s lap again, holding his face in his hands carefully. That seemed to be the right move though because Steve laughed and hugged Bucky, bringing their lips together. He accidentally rolled them until Bucky was pinned to the couch, laughing along.

“You okay?” Bucky asked when they’d calmed down, and Steve smiled, nodding and kissing him slowly.

Steve’s smile turned into a grin when he pulled back from the deep kiss, noticing how deep Bucky was breathing. “I’m just so happy. I have you back.”

Bucky’s breath caught at the confession, but he was smiling and nodding, wrapping Steve in his arms and pulling him into another kiss, not having the words and hoping he could convey it through this. By the way Steve’s teeth nipped at his lips, he thinks he did.


End file.
